Master & Pet
by Ricky Otaku
Summary: Shiena has an idea to satisfy Otoya's sadism and dominant desires. Was it a terrible mistake that could lead to her death, or the way to cure Otoya's murderous lust?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi there! If you are familiar with my other fic Bully & Bullied, this fic was at first a chapter of B&B, but I decided to turn it into its own fanfic. From now own, I'll use this fic to post smut OtoShie chapters, mostly BDSM ones. Even if this fic is connected to B&B (it remains in the same universe), you don't need to have read B&B to understand it. The only thing you need to know is that Shiena was tired to find snuff porn in her history search so she's trying to try initiating Otoya to something more healthy to satisfy her need for dominance.**

 **ps: In B &B I establish that Otoya is a psychopath and has erotophonophilia (a paraphilia also known as lust murder), so keep that in mind when reading this fic.**

* * *

Shiena wondered if she had made a terrible mistake. She kept wondering that while Otoya was striping her naked and handcuffing her with leather handcuffs, as well as putting a collar around her neck, but somehow, despite her worries, she had let psychopathic girlfriend do this. After all, the brunette fully consented to this.

"I promise that I'll take that seriously!" Otoya had claimed sooner. "I made a lot of researches, I know fully how it works. I'll be good and respect the rules, so you don't have to worry."

Lying on her bed, fully naked and her hand handcuffed behind her back, Shiena continued to wonder if it was really a good idea to initiate Otoya to BDSM. Sure, since Shiena told her about it, Otoya's behaviour was less erratic, she had stopped to watch suspicious porn, and she was less grumpy. The latter had gone back to her usual easy-going and cheerful persona. But still, was it really safe to trust a serial killer, as well as a psychopath? Absolutely not. But perhaps it was safer than letting the said psychopath who usually got sexual pleasure by killing being more and more sexually frustrated. That was why Shiena was ready to try this, because either way, she wasn't safe. She was already not safe since the day she had agreed to let Otoya live with her and then started to date her. Shiena made that choice while knowing what kind of person Otoya was, and thus she had to accept the consequences of her choices.

Still, she couldn't help but be afraid. Let's not forget that she was currently naked and bound, helpless and completely at the mercy of a psychopathic serial killer who had killed at least 30 people. Anyone would be terrified in her situation, and it was worst since she knew that most of Otoya's victims must have been in a similar situation as her right now. And the worst was, it wasn't the first time Shiena was in a similar situation, and last time it resulted in torture and rape. Really, one had to have a death wish to do something like that. Looked like Shiena had low value for her own life. But right now, it was probably too late to question her life choices.

"Otoya, you...don't forget about the rules. Do you remember the safe words?"

"Um? Oh, it's...'bullying' for slowing down, and 'veggies' to stop, right?"

Shiena chose bullying as her safe word for if she wanted Otoya to slow down without stopping, because she knew that if she feels the need to say that word, it would be because she's uncomfortable. She chose veggies to stop because saying that word was a huge turn off to her, since she hated vegetables.

"Yes. And if I'm not able to talk, I'll snap my finger. Understood?"

"Yep! Don't worry Shiena-chan, you can trust me!"

Somehow, Shiena really doubted those words, but she had the feeling that it may be too late to go back now.

"Well, it's time to begin now. Until now, you no longer have rights. You're now my propriety."

Shiena noticed a sudden change in Otoya's vibe. The latter was still smiling, but she seemed colder, threatening, lustful, almost like a predator, similar to a cat who was about to play with its food. This thought didn't comfort Shiena at all and she even began to shiver in fear.

* * *

Otoya already felt some arousal. To see Shiena like that, so helpless and vulnerable, to know that she had all the power over her body, it was truly exciting for Otoya. It was like the brunette's life was in her hands, which was a wonderful feeling. Otoya felt like a snake who had captured an adorable little mouse, she could just strangle her slowly to death and eat her…

" _No no, Shiena-chan isn't like all those empty girls with only a pretty face. She has a pure heart, she's an eternal blooming flower. I have to keep her alive and not damage her too much. Otherwise, what would be the point of keeping a flower whose petals are all damaged? It would be such a waste. I just need to play with her gently._ "

Otoya suddenly noticed that Shiena was shivering. She had seen enough people fearing for their life to know that it was probably why her girlfriend was shaking, which Otoya found strange. Wasn't she the one who wanted to do this? Wasn't BDSM her kink? Well, even if it was, Otoya couldn't blame her to be afraid right now. Even Otoya was surprised that Shiena accepted to do this with her. But she was also happy, because it meant that the brunette most trust and love her. To know that she was attached to her comforted Otoya, she felt that she had more control over Shiena, and that this way, she had more chances to keep her by her side and even possessed her.

And, seeing Shiena was afraid and shivering was quite turned on for Otoya. It made her feel even more powerful, that she was dominating her both mentally and physically.

Otoya removed some of her clothes, only keeping her underwears. She then sat on the bed near Shiena, contemplating her frightened girlfriend with lust and thinking about what she should do.

" _Ah, there are so many options in BDSM, what should I do? Whip her? Punish her? Humiliate her? Should I act like a sadist, a dominant, a master? So many choices…_ "

As she continued to think, Otoya had started to pet Shiena's head softly. When she heard her girlfriend purred under her contact, Otoya finally realized what she should do.

" _I get it. I should just act as I always do with Shiena-chan, I should act natural._ "

Delicately, Otoya grabbed Shiena and brought her on her laps, still keeping her lying. The brunette's head was now resting on Otoya's thighs and she was showing her her back. Otoya continued to stroke Shiena's hair, the feeling of their fluffiness against her skin was quite pleasant, she could feel it on her laps and hand. She then went lower, now stroking Shiena's shoulder softly, then her arm, before she went for her belly. Shiena let out a slight moan, she must be sensitive there. Otoya found that reaction adorable and wanted to see more. She continued to pet Shiena's tummy, which made the latter moaned weakly, as well as wriggling. Otoya concluded that she must be ticklish there.

" _How cute ~_ "

She then put her hand on Shiena's chest, cupping one of her breasts. As usual, Shiena's skin was soft to touch. She gently fondled it and teased her nipple. This time, Shiena moaned a little bit louder. Otoya even noticed that her girlfriend's legs were shaking a little, she was rubbing her thighs together. That sight made Otoya's smile with amusement and satisfaction.

" _Aww, she's starting to get aroused, how adorable._ "

Otoya then removed her hand and began to caress Shiena's upper back instead, beginning with her shoulder blades, to then delicately tracing her spine, going down, then massaging her lower back. Shiena purred in a satisfied way. Otoya continued to caress her there for a couple of seconds, before she finally reach her ass. She suddenly grabbed one of Shiena's butt cheek and skeezed it, which made the brunette uttered a surprised moan that Otoya found pleasing to hear. The serial killer took the time to admire her girlfriend's ass. She had a cute butt, just as soft as the rest of her body, and even more white like porcelaine. Such a perfect white skin, with no mark on it, it was truly a beautiful sight for Otoya, it really excited her…

...so much that she couldn't help but want to see it becoming red like blood.

On that thought, Otoya suddenly slapped Shiena's butt, which caused the latter to let out a surprised, as well as pained, cry.

"O-Otoya!?" Shiena exclaimed with a voice that sounded both shocked and offended.

But Otoya didn't mind Shiena's protest. She glanced at her ass and noticed a slight red mark, the mark of her hand when she slapped her. Otoya found it pretty, she liked to see the handprint on Shiena's butt, a red mark on a perfectly white ass. It was like she had mark her territory, let her signature on her belonging. And she wanted to see more of it.

She flipped Shiena on her belly to have a better access to her butt. But thanks to that, Shiena had now her face lying on Otoya's laps. Otoya could feel her warm breath on her bare skin, near her crotch. The serial killer let out a weak gasp of pleasure. If she let Shiena's face there, she'll most likely get too aroused to control herself. If she wanted to make the pleasure last for a long time, she needed to do something about that. Otoya grabbed Shiena under her her shoulders and dragged a little so it would be now her stomach that was resting on her laps. Otoya put on hand on Shiena's head, patting it, as well as making sure the brunette won't be able to struggle. She then raised her other hand and slapped once again Shiena's ass.

"Ouch!" Shiena complained with a pained voice.

But it didn't stop Otoya at all, on the contrary, hearing Shiena's expressing pain only excited her more. She continued to mercilessly spank her girlfriend's ass, leaving multiple hand marks on her butt.

"Otoya, stop! Please, it hurts…"

Otoya took a brief moment to think about it. She was really enjoying herself right now, but Shiena was asking her to stop...yet, she didn't use any safe words, so the serial killer assumed it was part of the game.

"Um, I'm not feeling like stopping," Otoya replied pitilessly.

And so, she continued to spank her girlfriend with a lot of enthusiasm, putting even more strength in her slaps. Shiena's ass was almost all covered with her handprints, there was no doubt in Otoya's mind about to whom the brunette belonged to. Shiena began to let out some weak sob, but Otoya didn't mind them, thinking that since BDSM was Shiena's kink she must like it. As she continued to spank her, Otoya saw her butt slowly turning red, there was barely any white now. It was almost like she had covered it with blood. It was so arousing, so much that Otoya began to lost her composure. Her other hand stopped petting Shiena's head and went deeper in her hair, almost pulling them, as she continued to spank her with strength.

"P-Please, Otoya...stop...bullying me!"

It took few seconds for Otoya to realize that Shiena used one of her safe words, the one that meant she was uncomfortable with something and wanted to slow down. Upon this realization, Otoya stopped. Not because she felt bad for Shiena, but because she knew her girlfriend would be mad if she continued, which could ruin their relationship. Otoya would have like to continue spanking her, but the pleasure she got as a couple with Shiena worth more than some slaps on the butt. Anyway, Shiena's ass was all red and full of hand marks, which was a satisfying result for Otoya.

Otoya noticed that her girlfriend was still sobbing and had start to shiver again. Delicately, Otoya flipped Shiena, lying her on her back. The brunette had tears in her eyes that had began to flow on her cheeks. Otoya found that teary eyes were pretty on girls, it made their eyes looked like they are sparkling, making them even more beautiful. Shiena was not different from them regarding this point. But right now, Shiena wasn't just sobbing, the muscle of her face when stiff, a clear indicator that she was really in pain. Somehow, Otoya didn't like to see that kind of expression on her face. She liked it though on other girls' face, because those one were just ladies with a pretty face, so seeing their pretty face being twisted by pain was pleasant for Otoya, she felt like she could see their true self that way, see through their mask of beauty. But such a thing was useless with Shiena. The brunette was wearing no mask, her face was already her true self, Otoya could clearly see her pure heart, her eternal beauty, in her eyes. And pain was tainting it.

"Hehe, I might have gone too far, sorry," Otoya said. "No need to cry anymore, because it's not pain that I'll inflict you, but pleasure."

Otoya approached her face from Shiena's and licked her tears, taking the time to taste and savour them. Truly, most fluid from Shiena's taste good, her tears, her blood, her love juice. Then, she gently grabbed her chin and softly kissed her on the lips, before she introduced her tongue inside of her mouth. She then went from her neck and left some soft kisses on her skin, before sucking on her flesh. Shiena let out weak moans of pleasure, and Otoya went for her honeypot. First, she stroked Shiena's thighs, and realized that something wet had flown on them. When she finally touched her pussy, it confirmed Otoya's doubt.

"Haha, Shiena-chan, you're already so wet! You liked to be spanked, don't you? You naughty girl ~"

Shiena immediately blushed in shame and even looked offended.

"N-No! I didn't! It has nothing to do with this…!" Shiena protested, flustered.

"Eh? Then, what's that?" Otoya asked with an innocence expression, showing her wet fingers.

Shiena didn't answer, looking away with an embarrassed expression, which made Otoya smirked with satisfaction.

"Well well, what a pervert you are, Shiena-chan. Getting all wet because you were spanked," Otoya mocked.

"Shut up! I'm not the pervert here, you're the one who gets aroused by spanking me, just as you get off by kil…"

Otoya didn't let her finish her sentence that she shoved her wet fingers inside of Shiena's mouth.

"Tss-tss, bad girl,you're lying. Taste it by yourself, taste how lewd you are. What you're tasting in your mouth is the proof that you're the truth pervert here, getting all excited because you got spanked by a serial killer."

Shiena tried to get her fingers out of her mouth, but Otoya immediately grabbed her jaw and forced her mouth then rubbed her fingers on Shiena's tongue, making sure her girlfriend could taste her own love juice. When her fingers were clean, she removed them, but she still continued to hold her chin.

"See? That's what a masochist naughty girl tastes like…"

"No, that's how a normal aroused pussy taste like," Shiena dared to reply.

"But to be aroused that way after being spanking, it's the proof you are indeed a lewd girl."

"You're wrong, it's because of the way you touched me before…"

Otoya suddenly put her hand on Shiena's mouth, forcing her to shut up. She then reached one again Shiena's sex and began to finger her. The brunette let out some muffled moan. Otoya was rubbing her clit at a fast pace and Shiena's hips were shaking, showing that she would probably not last long.

"Uh, you're still lying. It's not good to lie, you should admire your own perversion. After all, you're the one who is interested in BDSM. Since you are acting like a bad girl, you need to be punished, Shiena-chan ~"

As she said that, Otoya suddenly stopped to touch pussy and laid her on the bed. Her girlfriend glared at her with confusion.

"Why...why did you stop? I was close…," Shiena complained.

"Well, it wouldn't be a punishment if you like it, right?"

Otoya rose up, to go retrieve something in the suitcase full of BDSM accessories. When she found what she was looking for, she went back to Shiena, who was glaring at her with worries, which pleased the serial killer.

"Haha, you look so afraid, how cute. But no need to worry, it's not going to hurt you," Otoya said as she showed to Shiena what she had retrieved.

It was a blindfold. But despite its rather harmless look, Shiena still looked only managed to excite Otoya more.

"What...what are you doing to do it this?" Shiena asked with a shaky voice.

"Eh? Isn't obvious? Blindfold you, duh. Covering up you eyes."

"But...why? What are you doing to do to me...when I won't be able to see?"

Otoya didn't reply to this question, simply smiling, enjoying the fear she could see in Shiena's eyes. She took the time to appreciate that scared look, before she finally blindfolded her girlfriend. Then, Otoya removed her underwears and laid on the bed, next to Shiena. She then grabbed the brunette's waist and brought her on top of her, much to Shiena's confusion.

"O-Otoya, what are you doing-"

"Letting you 'top' me. But, even if you're physically on top of me, you're still the bottom here," Otoya mocked. "As a punishment, you're going to make me come while you're bound and blinded."

"Eh!? How am I supposed to do that…?"

Otoya suddenly grabbed Shiena's chin, then gently stroke her lips.

"Well, you have a mouth, so what about you put it to good use? And I'm sure you can use it to guide yourself. After all, you're a smart girl, I'm sure you can be quite resourceful if you want. And don't go right on my pussy please, take your time. I want to enjoy your naughty self desperately pleasuring me."

Shiena blushed from what appeared to be embarrassment. She then fully laid on Otoya and her face rest on her shoulder. Otoya could feel Shiena's breath on her neck, which was already enough to arouse her. She couldn't way to discover how she will feel when Shiena will actually be doing something.

A shy tongue began to lick Otoya's neck. Shiena really seemed to be trying to determine which part of her girlfriend's body she was near. Without the use of her eyes and hands, the brunette had to rely on other parts of her body. And Otoya knew she would most certainly enjoy the sight of it.

Shiena then reached her collarbones and out of the blue, nibbled them. She wasn't biting her, but the sudden feeling of Shiena's teeth against her skin made Otoya's gasp in surprise. Not that it displeased her, Otoya didn't try to make her girlfriend stop. Somehow, she found Shiena's behaviour adorable, like a kitten trying to bit her. This comparison became more apparent when the brunette began to rub her cheek on Otoya's chest, just like a cat showing its affection. Really, that image was really adorable and even...strangely arousing. She really had the feeling that right now, Shiena was a little fluffy animal, completely under her control, at the mercy of Otoya's desire, and full of affection towards her. The perfect type of partner for someone like Otoya.

Then she realized that Shiena's behaviour was most likely because she was trying to determine which part of Otoya's body she was at. Still, Otoya viewed her as a cute kitten she couldn't wait to play with. She could feel Shiena's soft cheek rubbing against her chest, as well as her fluffy hair that was slightly touching her breasts, and even her nipples. Otoya began to feel a rush of heat between her legs, a jolt of pleasure, followed by a wet sensation. Yep, there was no doubt anymore. She was truly aroused.

Then, as she continued to rub her face on Otoya's chest, Shiena's nose suddenly touched one of the serial killer's nipple. Otoya couldn't help but letting out a slight moan she couldn't repress. A slight smile appeared on Shiena's lips. It looked like she was proud of herself to have made Otoya's moan. Otoya wasn't sure if she liked to see that, but at the same time, a kitten proud of herself to have done something good was kind of cute, and most importantly, made Otoya felt like she was truly controlling her girlfriend.

Shiena then stuck out her tongue and began to lick Otoya's nipple. Otoya never considered herself as sensitive there, she never felt any pleasure by being stimulated there. But this time, it was different. She wasn't being licked by anymore, but by Shiena, her eternal blooming flower, the most beautiful thing to her. Just the thought of this undying beauty licking her, putting effort to please her, it was truly exciting for Otoya. When Shiena suddenly sucked on her nipple, Otoya uttered another moan of pleasure, and felt more jolt of pleasure on her crotch. When Shiena suddenly did the same with her other nipple, Otoya's felt like her clit was pulsating with anticipation. She couldn't resist anymore, she needed to feel Shiena's tongue down there.

Without talking, Otoya made Shiena understood what she wanted by simply slightly pushing her head to make her go lower, but not too fast. Otoya may be really excited, she still didn't want it to be too quick, but neither too slow. She was the type of person who could easily be bored if she lost interest in something, and she didn't want that to happen now.

Following Otoya's silent instruction, Shiena began to go down, but not without leaving a lick from her chest to her belly. It made Otoya shivered a little, more and more hype and excited for what was about to happen. Shiena finally reached her upper body and was now between her girlfriend's brunette did the same she did when she was near Otoya's chest, which was to rub her face. This time, it was against Otoya's thighs. This time, it was hard for Otoya to resist the urge to just grab Shiena's hair and brought her by force on her sex. Somehow, Otoya managed to keep her hands far from her girlfriend. Between her legs, Shiena was still rubbing her face, nibbling sometimes, licking and even leaving some soft kisses. All of this near her sex, but without touching it. But Otoya didn't want to ask her to, to show her how desperate she was. It wouldn't be worthy of a dom to plead her sub, it had to be the opposite. The sub was the one who should desire to please her dom. But still, Otoya was really about to lose control if Shiena didn't go there soon...

It finally happened. She felt a tongue suddenly licking her slit. A shy and nervous tongue. Otoya uttered a weak moan, which seemed to have given some encouragement to Shiena, since she continued to lick her, this time with more assurance. She thoroughly licked Otoya's pussy, licking everywhere, like she didn't want to miss anything. Shiena's fluffy hair brushing against her thighs was ticklishly pleasant, which only made her even more sensitive and turned on.

Then, Shiena's tongue reached the most sensitive area of her pussy: her clit. This time, Otoya couldn't remain silent. She moaned louder and even talked.

"Y-Yes, there. You got the right spot, continue...there," Otoya mumbled between two moans.

Without saying anything, Shiena obeyed, much to Otoya's pleasure. Her girlfriend kept licking her clit with what appeared to be determination, which flattered Otoya. Following her instinct, she couldn't help but pet Shiena's head. Her fluffy hair, so pleasant to stroke, where just too tempting.

"Um yes, yes continue like that, it...it feels great! You're such a good girl, Shiena-chan."

Shiena then sucked on her clit, which was too much for Otoya. She wouldn't be able to last longer, or to keep all her composure. She grabbed Shiena's hair, but not enough to pull them. Just enough to refrain her girlfriend from moving. Until she comes, the other girl wasn't allowed to leave her pussy.

"C-Continue like that, I'm close to...yes, I...I'm gonna come!"

Right after she said that, Otoya felt a strong and pleasant pressure in her pussy, she could feel her muscle stiffed under the powerful orgasm she had, as she moaned without any restraint. As she reached her climax, she slightly scratched Shiena's scalp with her nails. But since the brunette didn't complain, it mustn't have hurt too much.

Otoya's body became limp as she began to pant to catch up her breath. It had been one of the most strong orgasms, if it wasn't the strongest, she even had. It had been as intense as those she had by killing, even better, since the pleasure was both physical and mental. Otoya was able to come with Shiena, but it had never been as strong as right now. It was thanks to her recent climax that Otoya realized that she had been right to keep Shiena alive, because the pleasure she had with her was unique and could last way longer than with any of her victims.

A sudden voice drew Otoya out from her blissful dizziness.

"O-Otoya...was it good?" Shiena nervously asked.

The serial killer opened her eyes and discovered that her girlfriend was still between her legs, her head resting on one of her thighs. Really, this view of a blindfolded and bound Shiena near her sex and blushing was just too arousing, even if Otoya just came. Otoya was far from being over with that BDSM seance, this exciting sight had awoken her inner beast.

Otoya sat up slowly so Shiena's head would still be resting on her thigh.

"Yes, it was wonderful. Thanks Shiena-chan, you did a good job," Otoya said softly as she gently patted her girlfriend's head.

Shiena smiled weakly, and she looked genuinely happy by Otoya's response, which made the latter felt even more flattered. Gosh, the brunette was just too cute right now, lying between her thighs, with her innocence and honestly, so pure…

So much cute that this time, Otoya couldn't help but want to rough her up.

Otoya stretched her hand to reach another accessory she had let near the bed and then, she suddenly grabbed Shiena and flipped her over, to make her lie on her belly. Her girlfriend let out a cry of surprise, not expecting that. Then, Otoya grabbed her hips and forced her to raise it. Shiena had now her chest and face lying on the bed, while her bottom was raised. This way, Otoya could have a full view of her butt and pussy. Otoya's red hand marks were still visible on Shiena's ass, much to her pleasure.

"Otoya!? What...what are you doing?!"

"Well, since you made me come in such a wonderful way, I think it's time that I repay the favour, isn't?" Otoya began to say as she brushed Shiena's slit, which made the latter gasp in pleasure. "And from what I see, you're still quite wet. Did you enjoy that much to eat me out? Just like I said earlier, you're a naughty girl ~"

"Sh-shut up…"

"Uh? How rude. I see that you're also vulgar. That's not good, Shiena-chan. You had been such a good girl but now you're acting as a bad one. Um, what should I do then? You deserve a reward as well as a punishment now. Ah I know. I just have to fuck you senseless."

"What-"

But before Shiena could continue talking, Otoya suddenly forced something inside her mouth and tied it behind her neck. It was a red gag ball, gagging Shiena.

"Shhh. Since you're not using your mouth in a productive way, you are no longer allowed to use it. Anyway, rude girls should remain silent."

Shiena tried to protest, but all that could come out from her mouth was muffled noises. Otoya really liked how a girl sounded while being gagged. Such a pretty melody, especially when she was either screaming, crying or moaning. That was why Otoya almost always gagged her victims at some point, to be able to enjoy what sounded like music to her ears. And also because hearing them begged for their life and ask her to stop usually become annoying to hear after a while. It may be fun at first, but hearing them too long was quite boring and ruining the mood, since it was always the same things they said: "Please stop, don't do that, don't kill, etc...". Otoya much preferred to hear them cry in pain rather than talking.

Otoya glanced at Shiena's hands. The brunette didn't seem to be trying to snap her fingers, which should mean that she was in fact okay with that. Not that Otoya really cared, but she wouldn't want to do something that would make her girlfriend angry at her.

Slowly, Otoya began to rub her index against Shiena's slit. It wasn't enough fast to fully stimulate her, but it was still enough to make her girlfriend uttered some muffled weak moans.

"Well well, but you're liking it. You like to be touched like that as you're bound, gagged and blindfolded uh...you perverted girl."

Shiena shouted behind her gag what was probably insults or protestations, but no word could come out from her mouth, only muffled noises, much to Otoya's satisfaction. She then teased Shiena's clit, but she did it so slowly that there was no way the brunette could feel any real pleasure. To confirm it, Shiena's moans sounded more from pain than pleasure, like it was painful for her to bear with that cruel teasing, like she was craving for real sexual stimulations.

Then, Otoya suddenly moved her fingers faster, and Shiena moaned louder, this time from pleasure. But Otoya didn't continue long, she quickly went back to stimulate her slowly. Then she went faster again for a couple of seconds, and then slow down. The serial killer was making sure that Shiena wouldn't get used to her pace and that she couldn't reach the climax. Not now.

The sound that came out from Shiena's mouth seemed to be a mix of moans and sobs. A truly wonderful sound to hear, and she was still not snapping her fingers. So Otoya felt no obligation to stop this sexual torture, but she was beginning to worry a little bit that Shiena might snap her fingers if she continued too long. Still, Otoya wanted to keep her power over her girlfriend.

"You want to come, don't you? Then, show it to me, show me how desperate you are, how much you want me to make you come. Raise your butt more, so I can see how much you like being touched by me."

Surprisingly, it didn't take long for Shiena to obey and raised her butt higher. She must be really desperate to come, enough to prefer that over her pride. Otoya really felt powerful, like she had total control over her girlfriend's pleasure. It made her even more feel like Shiena belonged to her and that her sexuality was up to Otoya's desire.

"Haha, so lewd. Very well then, I shall make you come, since you're such an obedient girl."

As she said that, Otoya suddenly penetrated Shiena's pussy with two fingers. Shiena's reaction was instantaneous, she let out a strong moan, as her hips began to shake. She was even trying to push her pussy against Otoya's fingers, which made the latter felt proud of herself to be able to make Shiena felt that way. Otoya then laid her chest on her girlfriend's back and smelt her hair, getting intoxicated by her scent, which only made her more excited. She then brushed her fluffy hair away so she could have access to her upper back. Otoya began by kissing Shiena's shoulder blades, then she suddenly bite her. Not enough deep to make her bleed, but enough to leave a mark. The brunette let out a surprised and pain cry, mixed with moans of pleasure since Otoya was still penetrating her. The serial killer really liked how her girlfriend sounded.

Otoya then fondle one of Shiena's breasts and teased her nipple, before pinching it. Once again, Shiena's pained moan was mixed with those of pleasure. Feeling that it was time to finish her, Otoya removed her fingers to go rub her clit at great speed, while still pinching her nipple. Shiena wasn't moaning anymore, she was screaming in pleasure. Then, the brunette's body suddenly became stiff, before immediately felt limp. Otoya understood that her girlfriend must have come. She continued to rub her clit for a moment, but she realized soon that Shiena was barely reacting anymore. Otoya stopped and let Shiena fell on the bed.

Seeing that Shiena was heavily breathing by her nose like she was trying to catch her breath, Otoya removed her gag so she could more easily breath. As soon as she removed the red ball, Shiena took a deep breath, and then mumbled something.

"V...Veggies…"

Otoya froze for a moment when she heard Shiena's safeword. Should she stop? Probably, otherwise Shiena would get pissed off. Anyway, Otoya was also exhausted by her recent orgasm and the energy she put to make Shiena's come.

" _Well, it was fun,_ " Otoya thought with a smirk of satisfaction, before she suddenly remembered what came next after a BDSM seance.

* * *

Too exhausted, all Shiena managed to say weakly was her safeword to stop, before panting. She was worried that Otoya might not listen to her, but apparently, she did, since she stopped.

Shiena never had such an intense orgasm in her life. But, she wouldn't say that she really liked what happened. She was not really into BDSM, and she was scared during all the time, afraid that Otoya might hurt her or worst, kill her. But despite the fear, she couldn't deny that it was physically pleasant. The mix of so many emotions such as fear, lust, pride, despair, embarassement, as well as sensations like pleasure and pain, had been a quite pleasant mix for her body, it made everything even more intense, it made her more sensitive. So, even if she was neither a masochist or a sub, she still somehow appreciate this BDSM seance, but mostly just for the result.

Suddenly, she heard Otoya left the room. Shiena remained tied up and blindfolded on her bed, too exhausted to wonder where her girlfriend went. After what appeared to be a minute or two, Otoya came back. Then, Shiena felt that her hands were unhandcuffed, much to her relief. She was seriously began to feel pain in her shoulders due to the fact her hands were tied up in her back for so long, in an uncomfortable posture. Then, Shiena felt Otoya's hands gently stroking her shoulders, which surprised Shiena. But, she must admit that after what she went through, it felt good.

" _Otoya..is she giving me a massage?_ " Shiena wondered, before she remembered something. She was relieved to see that Otoya didn't forget about aftercare.

Otoya then proceeded to massage her upper back, which made Shiena purred. After a moment, Shiena felt a cold liquid on her butt, before her girlfriend suddenly stroke her ass. Shiena was still sensitive there due to the rough spanking, almost like it was on fire. She guessed that Otoya must have put a moisturizing cream to relieve the pain. Then, she flipped Shiena on her back and the latter felt some wet and cold cloth on her sex. It was probably meant to ease any potential sore there, since Otoya had been pretty rough there.

Shiena then felt the same liquid being spread on her breasts, probably since Otoya had pinched her nipples. Shiena was really surprised that her girlfriend was acting so nicely, it wasn't like her. Though, with Shiena, Otoya could be sickly soft if she wanted, but Shiena knew that it must be because her girlfriend didn't want to damage her "property".

Since Shiena's hands were free, she was tempted to remove her blindfold, but she didn't dare to, in case it bothered Otoya. Her girlfriend then stroke Shiena's cheek, then her jaw. After she had kept a red ball in her mouth while she was screaming, Shiena must admit that it felt kind of good to have some kind of jaw massage. After a moment, the blindfolded was finally removed.

The first thing she saw was Otoya's sweet smile. Apparently, her girlfriend was enjoying herself, she liked to take care of Shiena somehow. Even if it seemed to be a kind gesture, Shiena knew that there must be a twisted reason why Otoya liked doing that.

Otoya then laid down next to her and covered both of them with a blanket. She then happily snuggled against Shiena with a childish expression. Otoya really looked innocent right now, when in reality she was the complete opposite. But despite knowing that, Shiena's heart was fooled and couldn't help but feeling happy somehow. She even snuggled back, almost forgetting who Otoya truly was.

"So I suppose you liked it," Shiena said.

"Yeah, I loved it! Thanks for initiating me to BDSM, it was such a good idea. I hope I wasn't too rough on you. But since it's your kink, you should be fine, right?"

"Oh, uh, yes, of course! I like BDSM, so I was fine. It's just that I was too exhausted at the end."

Well, it wasn't entirely a lie, without being totally true either. But Shiena was honestly relieved to see that Otoya enjoyed doing this. Maybe she'll really be able to cure her of her murderous desire. Even if Shiena wasn't really into BDSM, she was ready to continue pretending she does and perhaps eventually, she'll truly like it. Anyway, it wasn't like she disliked it either, and she considered that it was the price to pay for dating a psychopath serial killer and making her stop killing innocent people.

"Hey, Shiena-chan. I made a lot of researches about BDSM, especially the different dom/sub relationship, and from what we did today, I think I have found what type of BDSM I'm interested in."

"Oh, really? So...what it is?"

Shiena felt a little bit worried, but she was also curious. What kind of dom Otoya wanted to be? Shiena hoped it wasn't the sadist type, since she didn't like pain. A dominatrix perhaps? But Otoya didn't strike her as the type who wanted to be call mistress, wear a leather suit, or would insult her sub. Otoya was far from being vulgar or rude, but she was a real tease and bully. Or perhaps just the classic dominant…

"Pet play ~" Otoya replied cheerfully, as she took Shiena into her arms to hug her fondly. "Ah, I can't wait to test the leash on you ^^"

Shiena remained speechless. Even if she was surprised at first, Shiena quickly realized that it made sense, given how Otoya acted with her. Really, she knew that she should have expected that.

* * *

 **So, did you like it? Because I enjoyed writing it xD (as well as thinking about OtoShie BDSM scenarios)**

 **Yeah, I'm pretty sure that if Otoya does BDSM, she would most likely be in pet play.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi there. Here's a new BDSM OtoShie smut chapter! I hope you'll enjoy ;)**

* * *

Shiena began to have a second thought. It wasn't the first time she did that, and last time everything went pretty well. But she couldn't help but still be worried.

Otoya smiled gleefully as she slowly undressed Shiena. She looked like a child hyped to unwrap and discover her birthday present. But Shiena knew she was far from being similar to a kid.

Once she was fully naked, Shiena felt a little bit embarrassed. Otoya had already seen her naked lots of time, but it felt embarrassing to be the only one naked, knowing what was going to happen. Otoya gazed at her, her eyes full of lust, which certainly didn't help Shiena to feel more comfortable.

"Looking good, it's almost perfect. Now Shiena-chan, get on all four would you?" Otoya asked cheerfully.

Shiena obeyed. She had too. After all, this was a BDSM session.

Otoya acted decently these days. This is why Shiena accepted to do another BDSM session. But she wasn't fooled either. She knew Otoya only acted nice to have what she wanted, she wasn't sincere. Otoya never does something without expecting something in return. But it didn't really matter to Shiena, as long as she behaved. She just gave Otoya what she wanted to ensure herself that her girlfriend will continue to behave.

On all four, Shiena was waiting in apprehension for what Otoya had planned for her. She couldn't help but be a little bit afraid. BDSM was about trust and mutual understanding. She didn't trust Otoya at all. But she did have trust in her desire to keep their relationship, she knew Otoya wouldn't do something that could ruin it. Well, she hoped she wouldn't. But at least, they do have some kind of mutual understanding. Shiena made a lot of researches to understand better people like Otoya and what they want, and she was sure Otoya was doing her best to know her better too. To manipulate her, obviously. But as long as Shiena was aware of that, she had the feeling she could deal with it.

Otoya was walking around her, like she was enjoying the sight. She then crouched and put something around Shiena's neck. The brunette realized that it was a collar when Otoya tied a leash to it. She then stood up and looked at her happily.

"Perfect!" Otoya exclaimed enthusiastically. "I knew a collar and a leash would look good on you. You always reminded me of an adorable fluffy animal. So cute."

Shiena couldn't help but blush. So that was what Otoya was into. Well, she did admit last session that she had an interest into pet play. Perhaps it was better this way, it seemed less likely to be too rough or violent. Still, it felt humiliating to be treated as an animal, it was degrading and embarrassing. But as long as she was hurt and it pleased Otoya, Shiena was fine with it. Anyway, avoiding getting hurt and satisfying her girlfriend had always been the purpose of those sessions.

"Now come, let's go for a walk," Otoya said cheerfully as she pulled out a little on the leash.

"Uh? A...walk? W-Where?" Shiena asked, worried.

"Ah, don't worry, we'll stay in the apartment. We can't go outside, someone might see me and call the police. Anyway, I much prefer to keep you all for myself, this sight of you only belongs to me ~"

Otoya then looked at her with a threatening expression, still smiling.

"By the way, pet can't talk. So from now one, you're forbidden from talking. You're still allowed to make noise tho. Understood?"

Shiena was about to say yes, until she realized that she wasn't supposed to talk. So she just nodded, which seemed to please Otoya. She then pulled out on the leash again, leading Shiena out of the bedroom. The brunette walked on her hands and knees, trying to let her pride fade away.

* * *

Shiena gasped. Walking on all four was more exhausting than she thought. Her knees hurt a little bit. It wasn't comfortable at all to walk on her knees. She stopped walking, trying to catch up her breath. Otoya pulled out on the leash, but Shiena remained motionless.

"Uh? What's going on, Shiena-chan? Too tired to continue?"

Shiena weakly nodded and Otoya sighed.

"Geez, you really don't have any stamina don't you? Fine, I'll get you something."

Right now they were next to the table. Otoya tied up the leash at the table's leg and went to the kitchen. It wasn't what could realistically refrain Shiena from breaking free, but she knew it wasn't the point. Otoya just wanted to feel like she was in control.

She then came back and put something in front of Shiena. It was a bowl full of water.

"Come on, drink. You must be thirsty," Otoya said.

Shiena wondered if it was a joke. Otoya was smiling but there was something in her eyes that made Shiena believed she was serious. She really wanted her to drink in a bowl like she was an animal.

" _Curse those psycho serial killers and their weird sexual kinks!_ " Shiena thought bitterly.

Otoya's gaze was insistent. Shiena felt like she had no choice. And she was indeed thirsty. Shiena swallowed her pride, leaned a little, and started to lap the water in the bowl. It was refreshing, but she would prefer if Otoya wasn't staring at her with a huge grin on her face.

Shiena didn't like the feeling she got from that. It reminded her of the bullying she went through, of those bullies who enjoyed mocking and humiliating her. But somehow, it wasn't entirely the same with Otoya. There wasn't any contempt in her eyes, she was looking at her with lust and desire. So even if she was humiliating her, her reasons were pretty much different from those bullies. She wasn't motivated by dislikes but by love, or whatever twisted feeling Otoya had for her. And somehow, it comforted Shiena. Even if she didn't like doing that, at least she was doing that for someone who appreciated her rather than despising her.

Shiena managed to finish the bowl. Despite her displeasing position, she appreciated being able to drink some water. Otoya then fondly pat her head.

"Good girl! You deserve a little break. How about we watch some TV?"

Shiena nodded with enthusiasm. Anything except going on a walk again. She followed Otoya to the couch in front of the television. Otoya sat, while Shiena climbed on it. Using the leash, Otoya made her fall on her laps. Shiena's head was now resting on Otoya's thighs. Her girlfriend then turned on the TV.

Otoya put some documentary about wild animals. There were wolves hunting for hares. Somehow, Shiena felt she could relate to those hares. She also felt really bad for them when they got eaten by wolves. That was surely not the type of thing she liked to see.

She looked up. Otoya was smiling, deeply focused on the documentary. She really looked like she was enjoying it. Shiena wasn't very surprised.

She then felt Otoya's hand starting to stroke her hair, and then lowered to her body. Her other hand continued to pat her head. As she continued to watch the documentary, Otoya softly stroke Shiena's back, then brushed her ribcage and belly. Shiena let out a slight moan. She was kind of ticklish there. Otoya giggled a little, her eyes still on the TV. Then suddenly, she cupped one of Shiena's breasts with her hand. Shiena moaned, from both surprise and pleasure. Otoya was gently massaging her breast, then lightly pinched her nipple. But it only lasted for a moment. Otoya's hand then went down, stroking her hip, and then suddenly grabbed one of her ass cheeks. Shiena moaned again, and Otoya moved her hand to inner thigh. She was so close to Shiena's sex, the latter felt like she became wet thanks to all the teasing. But Otoya never went there. She simply stroke her thigh, move up, and pet her pubis.

Otoya continued to tease her like that until the documentary was over, still holding the leash. She touched Shiena at various places, some were erogenous, but she never went for her pussy. Shiena was soaked wet right now.

Shiena then noticed that it was warmer where her head was resting. The warm seemed to be coming from Otoya's crotch. Shiena could also smell a strong scent coming from there. Was Otoya wet too?

"Uh, Shiena-chan, what's that?"

She showed her her fingers. They were wet. Shiena realized that she must have been so wet that it dropped on her thighs, which allowed Otoya to discover it. Shiena felt so embarrassed right now, she was blushing in shame.

"Ah, such a mess. You're so dirty now," Otoya reprimanded, barely hiding how happy she was. She then rose up and pulled on the leash, forcing Shiena to get off the couch. "Looks like I have to give you a good bath."

* * *

"Good. You're all clean now, you can get out," Otoya said cheerfully.

Shiena was sitting in the bath, in the warm water. She wasn't sure how she felt right now. Otoya had washed and cleaned her like an owner would do with their puppy. Her girlfriend never got in the bath, she simply washed Shiena with care. It made her feel like she was some kind of dirty dog. But, she didn't dislike it. Being washed with so much care did feel good, even if it was kind of weird. Otoya did seem like she enjoyed every second of it.

Shiena got off the bath and Otoya welcomed her with a towel. Her girlfriend gently wiped her dry. Shiena felt a little bit awkward, but she didn't dislike it. Otoya then used a hair dryer to dry Shiena's hair. She then gently brushed her hair and even did her braided pigtails. Shiena kind of like all the little cares Otoya gave her.

"Perfect! Those really suits you well, Shiena-chan. You're cute."

Shiena couldn't help but blush. She couldn't resist Otoya's words, they always managed to get to her heart.

"Now let's go back to the bedroom so we could play together," Otoya said happily.

But before Shiena could go on all four, Otoya suddenly stopped her.

"There's no need for that. You must be tired to walk like that. Let me carry you."

Otoya gently lifted Shiena in her arms and carried her to the bedroom. Shiena didn't know Otoya could be that chivalrous, it made her heart raced a little.

" _Play? What is she gonna do? Ask me to go seek the ball or something?_ " Shiena though. " _All she did was treating me like a dog. Is that all she wants to do with me?_ "

Otoya then put her down on her feet, took something in the drawer, and go sat on the bed, tapping on her laps in an inviting way.

"Come here Shiena-chan, and sat on my laps," Otoya asked with a charming smile.

Shiena blushed again and obeyed. She walked towards her and then sat on her laps. Otoya then opened her legs a little, which made Shiena's spread hers. Otoya then showed her what she had taken from the drawer: a pair of handcuffs with pink fur.

"Shiena-chan, put your hands behind your back," Otoya ordered with a sweet smile.

Shiena obeyed and Otoya handcuffed her hands behind her back. She then gently pat her head.

"Good girl. You had been very obedient today, so you deserve a reward. Would you like that?"

Shiena nodded. She must admit that all that teasing really made her eager to have some actual sexual stimulation.

"If you really want it, you'll have to ask me. But you can't talk human word."

Shiena looked at her, confused. How was she supposed to do that?

"Just meow. I want to hear you meow."

Shiena found it kind of odd. She was wearing a collar and a leash, so why acting like a cat? Though after careful consideration, Shiena preferred it that way. It sounded less embarrassing to meow than bark.

"M-Meow…"

"Again."

"Meow."

"Again!"

"MEOW!"

Otoya giggled. She looked gleeful.

"Shiena-chan is so adorable right now."

Shiena blushed, both from embarrassment and happiness.

"Very well, I shall reward you now."

Otoya gently fondled one of Shiena's breasts, before she started to lick her nipple. With her other hand she cupped the other breast and teased the tip with her thumb.

"..Aahh…" Shiena moaned softly.

Shiena lost her balance and felt like she was falling. But Otoya caught her thanks to the leash and brought her back towards her. Shiena's fell on Otoya who was now holding her. She heard her girlfriend giggled softly.

"You're so sensitive, how cute."

Otoya continued to play and teased her breasts. Shiena then felt her warm breath on her neck, followed by a kick lick. Otoya then nibbled her ear.

"Mmmhh…" Shiena let out.

It felt good. Shiena could feel that she was beginning to be wet again. But she couldn't bear all this teasing anymore, it was almost a torture. She wanted to be touched down there so much, but she couldn't ask for it. She wasn't allowed to talk.

She then felt Otoya's hand stroking her belly, going down. She then stroke her thighs, and brushed her fingertip on her inner thigh, near her crotch. Perhaps Shiena's wish was about to become true. Shiena really hoped so.

"My, my, I can already feel your love juice and I'm not even at the source. Looks like your bath was a waste, you're about to get dirty again," Otoya teased.

Then it finally happened. Otoya's hand reached Shiena's sex. She then started to rub her slit really slowly. But given Shiena's state, it was enough to make her moan from pleasure.

"Well, looks like you were really eager for that. Do you like my fingers that much? Do you want me to go faster?"

Shiena nodded. Otoya smiled with satisfaction.

"Of course you do. Since you have been such a good girl today and you're so honest, I won't make you wait even more. You better be ready!"

Shiena was ready. Her body was ready. This was what she wanted since the moment Otoya started to tease her during the documentary.

Turned out she wasn't as ready as she thought.

She felt a violent jolt of pleasure browsing in all her body when Otoya went faster. Her girlfriend was so rough. She moved her fingers in a circular motion to stimulate her clit, before penetrating her with two fingers. She was thrusting her fingers back and forth at a great pace, before she went back to rub her clit, alternating between those two actions. Shiena let out multiple loud moans of pleasure, which seemed to please Otoya greatly.

"So naughty. Do my fingers feel that good? Then come by them, Shiena-chan!"

Otoya suddenly went even faster. That quick pace was too much for Shiena. She was going to come. But suddenly, Otoya stopped for a moment.

"Maybe not," Otoya teased. "Ah, just kidding!"

Shiena didn't have the time to complain in any way that Otoya suddenly fingered her again, at the same quick pace. This small break had made Shiena's body even more sensitive. The amount of pleasure she was feeling right now was almost painful.

"Come for me!" Otoya ordered with an wild joy as she used the leash to bring Shiena closer to her.

This is exactly what Shiena did. She came with a loud moan of ecstasy. The climax was so strong, it lasted so long. Then Shiena felt her body becoming numb. She was extremely dizzy and felt blissful.

She may not be really into BDSM, but she had to admit that, given the orgasms she had, it worthed it. She panted to catch up her breath, resting in Otoya's arms. She then noticed that her girlfriend was sniffing her hair.

"Ummm, so good...this feels so good. I can't wait anymore, I'm at my limit," Otoya mumbled.

Otoya suddenly raised up, still holding Shiena. She then gently put the brunette down on her feet, and dropped her pants.

Shiena could see some wet substance saying attached to her panty as she removed them. Otoya was soaking wet. She glared at Shiena is a smile full of perversion, her cheeks blushing and her eyes shining with lust.

She then sat back on the bed and opened her legs, giving a full view of her pussy. The lips were swollen and her clit fully expose. She was clearly in great arousal. Shiena wondered how she managed to keep her composure so long in that state. Was she like that since the documentary? It would explain why Shiena was able to smell it earlier.

Otoya waved at her and gave her a kinky smile.

"Shiena-chan, come here. I can't wait any longer, come pleasure me with your month ~"

Shiena didn't make her wait. She got in front of her and knelt between her legs. But as soon as she was there, Otoya put her hand behind her head and pushed her to her sex eagerly. So Shiena didn't lose any more time and started to lick her pussy. Otoya immediately reached by letting out a soft moan.

Shiena licked her pussy up and down with great care, tasting her love juice. She then gave quick licks on her clit, and went back to lick all her slit. She felt Otoya's hand grabbing her hair, without pulling it.

"No teasing with me, just get to the point," Otoya ordered with a threatening voice.

Usually she was fine taking her time, but now she was so eager. It seemed that Otoya was really holding back for too long. Shiena obeyed and started focusing only on her clit. She licked it with care and then sucked on it.

"Mmmh yes, continue like that...ahh…" Otoya moaned.

Shiena started to lick her quicker, still putting all her effort on her clit. Otoya had her two hands on each side of Shiena's head, preventing her for recoiling. Shiena rolled her tongue around her clit and then sucked on it again.

"Y-Yes, that's it, you're doing good...mhh...ahh...I'm gonna come!"

Shiena felt a slight squirt on her face as Otoya let out a strong moan that almost sounded animalistic. Shiena felt her nails digging in her scalp, before she released her head. Otoya fell on the bed, breathing heavily. Shiena understood that she had come and stood up. Her girlfriend had a blissful look on her face and was heavily blushing. Shiena found her cute right now, even though she knew she was a psycho serial killer.

Shiena wondered what she should do. Was it over? Otoya didn't seem like she was about to continue. Shiena went to the bed and climbed on it. She then laid next to her girlfriend. Otoya suddenly climbed fully on the bed too and hugged Shiena, rubbing her cheek against hers like a happy child.

"Shiena-chan, thank you. I liked it. I love you ~"

Shiena felt her heart racing.

"I...I love you too!" Shiena replied, blushing.

She then felt that her hands had been freed. Otoya had removed the handcuffed. She then removed the collar and leash.

"Do you need anything? Are you okay?" Otoya asked.

"I'm fine, thanks. Now I just want to rest...in your arms."

Shiena felt embarrassed by her request. She felt weak. But she wanted some comfort, even if it was from Otoya. And somehow, she feels good when she was close to her. She knew it was fucked up to feel that way towards a serial killer, but she couldn't help it. She was in love.

Otoya smiled happily.

"Of course."

They both went under the blanket and Otoya gently took Shiena in her arms, fondly hugging her. Shiena felt so at ease right now, it was really comfortable.

"Shiena-chan, you were so cute today. Let's do this again another time, okay?"

Shiena didn't have a second thought this time, too happy to be able to please Otoya.

"Sure."

* * *

 **Looks like Shiena got caught in the spider's web. Will she be able to fly away? Meh, probably not. She's doomed xD**

 **Don't hesitate to tell me your thoughts on this chapter! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi! I'm finally back for some smutty and kinky OtoShie! But given the context of this chapter, one of the characters isn't named until the end. But worry not, this is really Otoya and Shiena. This chapter might confuse you, but read until the end and you will understand. It's not a AU, it's happening in the same universe as the previous chapters. Until then, enjoy the ride ;)**

* * *

There was no escape. She may have managed to break out from jail, right now she was trapped.

"You thought you could get away with this, Kenmochi-san? It was without counting on my the chase you down."

Shiena froze in fear. Since she escaped from jail, there was a persistent policewoman that hunt her down. And this cop managed to find her in her hideout. She was blocking the only way to get out. Shiena wondered if she had a chance to overpower her. Probably not. After all, she didn't have a lot of physical strength, while her pursuer was a cop. But she had to try, she wasn't going to let herself get jailed again without a fight.

So Shiena gathered her courage and rushed towards the exit, ready to go through the policewoman. The latter smirked at her attempt. Shiena tried to push her out of the way, but the cop was faster. She grabbed her arm and twisted it in her back. The brunette let out a painful groan, but she hadn't given up yet. She tried to struggle to break free, in vain. The policewoman was too strong.

"There's no point in resisting me, I caught you. There's nothing you can do to prevent what I'm about to do to you," the policewoman said with a cruel voice.

She then pinned Shiena to the floor and the latter heard a metallic noise. Both her hands were restrained behind her back. She felt something on her wrists and suddenly, she couldn't move her arms. It didn't take long for her to understand what happened. She had been handcuffed.

The cop stood up as Shiena continued to struggle on the ground, fully knowing that it was pointless. All she could do now is accept her fate. She will return to jail. She didn't want that. She was an easy target there for the other prisoners. They were all much more dangerous than her, a puny criminal. But it seemed that she couldn't avoid this fate anymore.

Shiena took a look at her pursuer. It was a rather tall woman with long purple hair tied up in a ponytail. The brunette had to admit that she was quite pretty. But now wasn't the time to fantasize about pretty girls. The cop just gazed at her with a look full of bad intentions, grinning at the sight of her vulnerable state. This made Shiena worried about her intention. But she was a cop, a protector of the law, it wasn't like she could be a real threat to her safety now that she had been apprehended...right?

"Hey...what are you waiting for? You arrested me already, so just throw me in jail, don't just look at me like that!" Shiena exclaimed.

The policewoman suddenly wait stoic for a moment, before she let out a giggle that certainly didn't comfort Shiena.

"Oh, you think that I went through all this trouble to find you simply to put you back in jail?" the cop said with a malicious grin.

This time, Shiena began to be truly afraid. So she didn't intend to put her back in jail? She seemed to have planned something much worst for her. The brunette began to shiver, seriously wondering if it had really been a good idea to escape from jail.

"What...what are you going...to do with me…?" Shiena asked with a shaky voice.

The cop licked her lips, gazing at Shiena like a predator that couldn't wait to sink its teeth in a helpless little animal. She instinctively pulled on her restrain, but there was nothing she could do about it.

"Isn't obvious? I'm going to make you regret to have ever escaped jail in the first place. And I'll enjoy every second of it."

Shiena was about to panic. Things didn't look good for her. There was something seriously wrong with that cop. She safety was truly at risk if she stayed there with her. Out of desperation, Shiena began to crawl on the floor, heading towards the exit in a futile attempt to escape. The policewoman watched her with amusement and wait until Shiena was about to reach the door to suddenly grab her. She forced her to stand up for a moment, only to throw her on the bed.

"This is no use, just accept your fate. You're my plaything now whether you want it or not."

The brunette tried to raise up, but she was ultimately pinned on the bed. The policewoman flipped her over on her belly and Shiena ended up bending over on the bed. Her pursuer was maintaining her still by pressing her head on the bed.

"All of this could have been avoided if you had quietly stayed in jail. Your crimes were minor after all, you're just a hacker. You would have been freed in what, 1 or 2 years? But now, it's the least of your problems. I'm all you should care about now."

Shiena suddenly felt a hand brushing her ribs, slowly going down until it reached her hip. Then she felt the hand slipping under her pants, removing it, followed by her panties. At this sudden violation of her intimacy, Shiena started to wriggle. She was blushing in shame, feeling exposed in her most vulnerable state. It was clear now what this woman wanted from her and she could only fear the worst. Then she felt something pressing on her butt, something that seemed...cylindrical, and made of hard plastic.

"What...what is that!? What are you going to...Please, stop!" Shiena pleaded.

"Well, every cop has their own baton to discipline criminals. But the one I like to use is special. It's the perfect tool to tame bad girls such as yourself. But first, let's get you ready to receive it…"

The hand suddenly reached her sex. Shiena let out a surprised cry. When the fingers started to rub her slit, the brunette moaned. Her body couldn't help but react positively to those touches. She hated it. She hated the fact her body found pleasure into this violation. The fingers were now rubbing her clit slowly, then suddenly going faster and faster. Shiena tried to keep her voice down, but she couldn't refrain herself from letting out some moans of pleasure.

"Are you perhaps starting to enjoy this, Shiena-chan? Even though it's supposed to be a punishment? What a naughty girl you are."

Shiena felt ashamed of herself. And it was unsettling to have someone who was raping her calling her in such a familiar manner. Much to her dismay, she realized that she was actually aroused by this stimulation. She felt betrayed by her own body.

"It should be enough," the cop suddenly said.

Without warning, Shiena felt the "baton" being slammed inside of her in one thrust. It may have slipped easily thanks of how wet she was, she still screamed. It hurt. But the pain didn't last long. It slowly turned into pleasure. Her pussy got used to the toy.

Shiena then felt two hands grabbing her hips as the policewoman began to move back and forth, thrusting slowly the toy inside of her. The pace became gradually faster. Shiena couldn't do otherwise than moan from pleasure against her will. She heard a pleased groan behind her. Her rapist went back to touch her clit as she continued to penetrate her. This was too much stimulation, Shiena won't last long. A powerful moan escaped her mouth as she came under the assault. She then gasped to catch up her breath and the thrusting stopped.

"Well, well, you actually came from being raped. If you're into that, I wonder why you escaped from jail in the first place."

Shiena was shocked. Did she really reach the climax from being raped? She couldn't believe it. She felt sick in her stomach. She hated this whole situation.

"P-Please...no more. Just...let me go. I'll go back to jail, I promise. I won't tell anyone...what had happened…," Shiena begged.

"Uh? But you seemed to enjoy yourself so much, why stop now? And it's not like someone would believe you. You're an unworthy criminal, while I'm a respectable cop. It'll be your words against mine. So I have no reason to listen to your request. And I don't intend to let you go to jail just yet. For now, you are my pet."

Shiena let out a sob. There was really no way to get out of this awful situation. She really started to miss jail. The other prisoners may be mean to her, it couldn't be worst than what this psycho cop was making her go through. And she seemed to have some things left in store for her.

The brunette felt a hand gently stroke her head, playing with her hair. This contact made her shivered in fear. She was then pushed on the floor, laying on her back. Her captor was gazing at her with a smirk full of lust. Shiena could finally see what her "baton" was. It was a strap-on. The policewoman removed and approached her, to then straddle Shiena's face, fully exposing her pussy.

"Isn't it a little bit unfair that you came and I didn't? How about you do something about it?"

Shiena just stared at her pussy, too shocked by everything that was happening to properly react.

"Do I need to paint you a picture? Lick," she ordered.

Shiena hesitated to obey. She then looked at her captor with defiance. The latter suddenly grabbed her hair and pulled a little, making the brunette uttered a cry of pain.

"Listen up, if you don't want me to stick my baton through your ass until it rips, you better do as I say. So now get to work before I make you wish it was just your typical 'shower rape because you drop the soap' scenario."

She looked truly threatening, she wasn't joking. She let go of Shiena's hair. The brunette shivered, terrified. That woman was really not someone to mess with. Her threat got the best of Shiena's short act of rebellion. So she did as she was told and started licking her pussy.

"Ahhh, yes, that's better. Keep going ~"

And so did Shiena. She licked every inch of her pussy, trying her best to please her captor. The latter uttered some soft purr of satisfaction. It was a good sign. She started rubbing herself on Shiena's face, leaving some trace of her love juice. Shiena continued to move her tongue at a faster pace, and she managed to find her clit. When she licked it, the cop let out a moan.

"Oh, yes, that's the spot...continue like that…"

Shiena focused on her clit, giving it some quick licks, before sucking on her. She felt hands running through her hair as she continued her task. She wanted her to come quickly. So she put all her effort into pleasing her.

"Mmmm yes, that's so good...I'm going to come soon!"

Shiena sucked harder on her clit. She then felt nails digging in her scalp. It was painful, but she did her best to bear with it and focused on her task. Her captor then pulled on her hair and uttered loud moan that sounded primal. Shiena felt a slight squirt on her face. She must have come.

The policewoman released her hair and gasped, before she softly pat Shiena's head.

"You did well. You see, when you put your mouth to good use, you are quite skilled."

Shiena didn't know how to feel about that. It sounded like a compliment, but in her current situation, it didn't make her happy in the slightest.

"Is...is it over? Are you done now?" Shiena dared to ask.

Her captor smiled softly and she gave some slight pat on Shiena's cheek.

"Oh no, far from that. I'm not done playing with you, Shiena-chan."

The policewoman stood up and left Shiena's sight, leaving her to worry about what was going to happen next. Her captor came back, holding a small oval object. Shiena recognized it with fear. It was a vibrator egg. A devilish grin appeared on her captor's lips.

"Look what I got. I'll use it to subjugate you. Haha, you look so afraid. Don't be. It's not gonna hurt. Quite the contrary, it should make you feel good. But before that..."

She crawled on the floor, holding something. She pressed it on Shiena's eyes and tied it behind her head. It was a blindfold.

The brunette was shivering. Her most important sense had been taken from her, leaving her in an even more helpless state that she already was. She couldn't see what her captor was going to do to her, which made it even more terrifying.

Suddenly, she felt her top being lifted, and before she could feel ashamed of being exposed like that, she felt a rough vibration on one of her nipples. Shiena let out a cry, both of surprise and arousal. This sudden stimulation sent jolts of pleasure through her body. Soft moans escaped from her mouth as the vibration continued. Then it stopped for a moment, and it came back, but on her other nipple. She let out a squeaky moan, and heard a giggle of amusement.

"What a nice reaction. Your nipples are quite sensitive. How cute. It only makes me went to tease you even more."

The vibrator egg moved down, tracing her belly. Shiena wriggled at this contact, it was a little bit tickling. Then the toy reached her pubis, before going even more down. Shiena gasped when it touched her slit. She could feel her clit pulsating in anticipation, eager to receive this brutal stimulation. The lack of sight made her body even more sensitive, as well as the previous nipples' teasing. She couldn't move, she couldn't see. And she could do was feel.

Then it finally happened. The vibrator egg was suddenly pressed right on her clit. It was so intense, nothing she had experienced before. Her entire body was overwhelmed by pleasure. It was so extreme that she came almost instantly, screaming. Then the vibration stopped, but she could still hear the toy vibrate.

"Wow, so loud. You really liked that, don't you? Then how about we go to round two?"

Shiena didn't have the time to catch up her breath that she felt the vibration of her clit back. She was so sensitive because of her recent orgasm that she reached another one quickly, But the vibration remained, mercilessly stimulating her clit. She came once again. And again. It was almost painful to come that much. It had stopped to be pleasant. It almost felt like torture now.

"Ahhh...no more...please...make it stop!" Shiena begged while moaning.

"Why would I? You seem to enjoy yourself quite a lot."

"No...it hurts...STOP!"

As a response, her captor pressed the egg even more against her clit. Shiena couldn't bear with it anymore. Tears were rolling from her eyes, soaking the blindfold. It almost felt like her crotch was on fire due to the overstimulation. Each orgasm felt like she was ripping apart.

"I can't take it anymore! Stop...STOP!"

"I won't stop. You're mine now, your body belongs to me. So I'll continue until I'm pleased."

Shiena began to cry. It was painful. She wanted it to stop. But she didn't use the right word. If she asked that way, her partner will only get more excited and continue even more. She had to use the special word.

She simply couldn't keep up with this act anymore.

"Ve….ggie….VEGGIE!" Shiena shouted.

Suddenly, the vibration stopped. The brunette could finally take a deep breath, panting. But she was worried. What if it didn't work? What if her partner didn't listen to her? Without her sight, Shiena couldn't see what she was doing. She was completely at her mercy, bound, blindfolded, vulnerable.

Then suddenly, the blindfold was removed and a gentle hand wiped off her tears.

"What's wrong Shiena-chan? Was I too rough on you?" Otoya asked with was appear to be concern.

Shiena continued to gasp, exhausted. She then sobbed.

"It...hurt…," Shiena managed to say.

Otoya looked stoic for a moment, before a soft smile appeared on her face.

"It's okay. If you're not comfortable anymore, we should stop. Leave the rest to me."

Otoya delicately lifted Shiena and laid her on the bed, before removing the handcuff. She then left the bedroom for a moment, before coming back with some items. Shiena felt a tepid tissue being put on her sex. It eased the pain, it did her good. Otoya then wiped her face clean, before she gently took her hands and apply a lotion on her wrists, softly massaging them. Shiena purred softly. It felt good. But it left her surprised. Not only Otoya acknowledged the safeword,but she was also taking aftercare seriously. Otoya, despite being, well, Otoya, was actually making some effort to be respectful and decent. Somehow, it touched Shiena.

Her girlfriend then laid next to her, softly caressing her head. After the hair pulling and nails digging in her scalp, it felt good for her head to be treated gently. Shiena snuggled on Otoya, who in return hugged her fondly. The brunette knew it was screwed up to feel so comfortable into a serial killer's arms, but she couldn't help it. She was in love with that psycho.

It all had been a roleplay written by Shiena for her BDSM session with Otoya. The brunette always wanted to try doing a sexual roleplay she had written, her who liked theater and drama so much. But she didn't have a rape fantasy. She mainly wrote it as one because she knew it would please Otoya. She wanted her girlfriend to enjoy this. More she liked their BDSM sessions, less she would miss her old days as a serial killer. That was what Shiena was hoping for, and it seemed to work.

"So, Shiena-chan, despite how it ended, did you like it?"

"Uh, oh, yes, I did. I liked...to play a role. I was really into it. I was one with my character. And you...you were really good too in your role. You played the dirty cop perfectly."

"Haha, how ironic, me playing the role of a policewoman. But I liked it. And you were great as a prisoner. Good thing I kept my uniform from when I was in jail, it suits you."

"Well, a cop uniform...suits you too," Shiena replied, blushing.

"Hehe, thanks."

Otoya covered their body with a blanket, and they went back to cuddling. She then left a chaste kiss on Shiena's lips, before smiling fondly. The brunette felt her heart racing. Otoya was so beautiful when she smiled that way.

"I really liked it. Thanks for that. But next time...could I be the one who comes up with a scenario?" Otoya asked.

Shiena hesitated. She wasn't sure if it was a good idea. It would be giving too much power to Otoya. But at the same time, how could she say no to her when she was making that face? Shiena smiled softly and left a kiss on her girlfriend's cheek.

"Sure."

* * *

 **Yep, it was all just a kinky roleplay. I always wanted to write a roleplay of Otoya as a cop and Shiena a prisoner.**

 **I hope you liked it, and see you next time for more kinky bdsm OtoShie!** **Until then, you can check out the main series Bully & Bullied and the other spin-off Psycho & Hacker.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi there! I'm back with a new smut bdsm chapter for OtoShie. I just want to thank my girlfriend for helping me editing this chapter, and I hope you'll like it.**

* * *

"Shiena-chan ~"

"Hm?"

"I love you."

Her reaction was instant. Shiena's cheeks immediately turned red. Her overall plain face almost looked pretty when she was blushing. But Otoya had to admit that she was rather cute.

Those simple words were enough to shatter Shiena's resolve and bring her to an obedient and even submissive state. People were so easy to manipulate. Otoya felt no regret in abusing that fact, and Shiena was no exception. She would use those special words whenever she pleased to get what she wants. But she did mean them- she very well did love Shiena… in her own special way.

"I… I love you too."

Otoya smiled sweetly as she gently brushed Shiena's cheek before giving her a soft kiss on the lips- the coup de grace if she still had any resistance left. Her girlfriend let her do as she pleased like a docile girl. Good. Shiena was a girl with a strong personality, she was resilient. But yet, Otoya knew she could tame her, mold her into a true sub, and most of all, her loyal pet- no, she stopped herself- _girlfriend_ was the word she was supposed to be using. Of course. A more sinister smile appeared on her lips at that thought.

"So? Is that a yes?" Otoya asked softly.

Shiena sighed with a resigned look, before smiling weakly.

"Yes," the brunette replied.

This time Otoya didn't stop herself from grinning satisfactorily, beaming with a feeling of victory. She even let herself chuckle as she grabbed both Shiena's shoulders and gazed at her right in the eyes.

"I want you to resist. I want you to fight back. Can you do that for me?"

Shiena looked surprised at first, but then slowly, she nodded with a hesitating expression.

"Y-Yes. I will."

Otoya's grin only grew wider. Her grip on Shiena's shoulders tightened, and she suddenly tripped her over and pinned her to the floor. Otoya didn't want to lose any more time and hurriedly started pulling off Shiena's clothes. It was rather easy to do- Shiena's pajamas were simple and not too hard to simply tear away. She would usually use her scissors here, but she knew her girlfriend wouldn't like it. She easily unbuttoned Shiena's top and removed it while the brunette was struggling. She really looked convincing, which was expected from a girl who was so passionate about theater. Otoya almost thought Shiena was being genuine, but remembered that if she was, she would have said her safeword by now. Otoya grabbed Shiena's bottoms and tried to yank them off, but her girlfriend retaliated by kicking her in the stomach.

Otoya liked this. It remembered her of her past victims and what she did to them. Some of them put up a good fight, and it made things so much more exciting and satisfying. Shiena was pretty feisty, and she was putting a lot of effort into trying to defend herself. But she was just so weak. Otoya could barely believe that this girl was once accepted to enroll in Class Black of all things. She was used to overpowering older women, so someone like Shiena was far from posing any challenge. But she liked it regardless. Using force on Shiena and making her submit herself so completely was quite arousing. And, really, her pathetic attempt of protecting herself was quite adorable.

She managed to remove Shiena's pajama bottoms after some resistance, leaving her girlfriend completely naked. She tried to push her away, but Otoya was faster and grabbed both her hands at the wrists, successfully pinning her to the ground. Otoya used her knees to hold down Shiena's legs, preventing her from kicking again. Her girlfriend continued to struggle, but it was in vain. If she was one of her regular victims, Otoya would have already beat her to submission. But Shiena was precious- she was to be treated with more delicateness. After all, she was the type of toy that could be used more than one time and Otoya knew she had to take care of her property.

Otoya restrained both of Shiena's wrists on the floor while she stretched her free arm to grab something special under the bed- a pair of leather handcuffs she had left there on purpose. Quickly she flipped Shiena over and put her arms behind her back, handcuffing her. Otoya rose up and took the time to admire her handiwork. Shiena was naked and bound on the floor- completely at her mercy- hers to toy with. Truly an exciting sight.

Shiena was wriggling helplessly, but it was no use. She couldn't break free. Otoya giggled in a way that could almost be described as cute, enjoying Shiena's powerless state, just for a moment, before she went to retrieve Shiena's suitcase in the closet- the one containing all her little fun toys. She dropped it on the floor near her girlfriend and kneeled down, taking a long, good look at Shiena. She had stopped her struggling and was now laying there on the floor, looking quite uncertain. Otoya gently stroked Shiena's cheek and leaned in to her, kissing her sweet lips.

"Ouch!"

Otoya recoiled, touching her hand to her lips and feeling a telltale wetness and warmth. Shiena's mouth was tainted with blood. She gazed at her with such defiance in her brown dull eyes. It wasn't the first time Otoya was bitten. Many of her victims tried that, as if it would have changed anything. All they achieved in the end is making their fate even more gruesome. Still, she found it quite entertaining to see how someone can try so desperately to save their own life. It made things far more interesting.

She grinned madly while her blood continued to drip from her, rolling down her chin now. She let forth an insane giggle as she gazed at Shiena, who was beginning to shiver in fear at the sight, much to Otoya's amusement. She fumbled through the suitcase of toys until she found the perfect one to teach Shiena a lesson about keeping your mouth shut. Shiena's frightened eyes excited Otoya so much. She gently grabbed Shiena's chin, pressing on each side of her jaw and forcing her mouth open. Quickly, she shoved a lovely little gag ball into Shiena's mouth and tied it tightly behind her neck. It happened too fast for Shiena to do anything about it except sit there and make cute muffled noises.

"Mmmm, that's better. It really suits you. I didn't know you were a biter, Shiena-chan. That really hurt, you know, you bad girl… I guess I'll just have to punish you~"

Shiena froze and her eyes widened, terrified of what Otoya would do to her. Otoya licked the blood from her injured lip and wiped the rest off with the back of her hand, and then moving to softly pet Shiena's head. She shivered at the contact, and Otoya just loved it. She loved touching her hair- it was just so fluffy and soft. Mhm, just like a tiny little puppy. Her hand sank lower, and she gently brushed her lover's cheek, leaning on her and licking her face clean of any blood. As usual, when it was her own blood it tasted so bitter. She kissed her on the cheek while her hand traced lower and lower. She started by lightly brushing her fingers over Shiena's body, then cupping one of her breasts. Her girlfriend let out a muffled moan that pleased Otoya. She always had such a cute voice.

She started to caress her body knowing that it belonged to her. Shiena was completely and totally hers. She may have a rather plain look, and she was certainly far from being as hot as any of her victims, but Otoya still found her beautiful. She liked to touch her soft and pure skin, to feel her warmth on her hand. She just wanted to play with her now- her sweet and innocent little flower.

Her hand brushed lower still, stroking Shiena's inner thighs and slowly reaching her sex. She started to rub her slit, noticing that she wasn't really wet. Better fix that. With a single finger, she started to tease circles around her clit, which made Shiena utter more weak moans through her gag. Otoya smiled to herself as she went faster, leaning on her girlfriend so she could leave soft kisses on her neck. With her free hand, she fondled one of Shiena's breasts, teasing her nipple with her thumb. She may have small boobs, but they were still soft and fun to play with.

"Mhhhh…"

"Oh? You're starting to like this, aren't you? You naughty, slutty girl. But I've only barely started, just wait until things get real."

Otoya removed her hands and pulled back a little. Looking at her hand, she was satisfied to see cum on her fingers. She licked it up greedily, taking her time to savour the taste of her girlfriend's precious love juice. When her fingers were completely clean, she turned and started rummaging through her collection of toys once more, running her hands over them all in anticipation before finally opting for two of them. A mischievous smile appeared on her lips as she took them and brought her attention back to the girl on the ground in front of her. She took the time to stare at her girlfriend in the eyes. Those brown eyes that never lied, this truthful gaze that was the mirror of Shiena's soul. It was so pretty, so pure- an eternal beauty that will never fade.

It was time to shut them down.

Swiftly, Otoya tied up a firm band of cloth around Shiena's head. Shiena, of course, cried out in surprise, her vision suddenly stolen from her. Otoya admired her handiwork, gazing up and down her naked, bound, gagged and blindfolded girlfriend. Such an erotic sight. There was something especially exciting with the fact Shiena was totally consenting to all of this. She trusted her, she was loyal to her, she belonged to her. Otoya ran a possessive hand up and down Shiena's chest while flipping on a switch for an easily recognizable vibrator Otoya had used on her once before. Otoya grew amused watching Shiena get so nervous at the sound.

"Oh, you remember this, don't you~? If that's the case, you must have a pretty clear idea of what's gonna happen next. Too bad you won't be able to see or say anything, heehee~"

Otoya slowly brought the egg vibrator closer to Shiena, savoring the feeling of watching her girlfriend wriggle helplessly with apprehension. She pressed the toy on Shiena's cheek, eliciting a confused, muffled groan from her. Otoya chuckled to herself, moving the egg down her, over her jaw, past her neck, and along her collarbone. It reminded her when she used to run her scissors all over women's bodies, the blades slowly cutting their skin and letting their blood flow… Even if she kind of missed that, she didn't regret her choice. Playing with Shiena this way was fun too.

When the egg brushed against Shiena's breast, Otoya took her time running it in circles around it, before finally pushing it hard against her nipple. Shiena's reaction was instant- stifled moans pushing forth- while Otoya simply smiled and continued on. She knew that her girlfriend's nipples were particularly sensitive and she never missed an occasion to play with them. She was pleased to see how erect they were. She switched nipples, garnering more moans as both of Shiena's breasts had their share of attention. Shiena had started to rub her knees together feverishly, and Otoya instantly took note. As if they were communicating nonverbally, Otoya understood her request, sinking lower and ghosting along Shiena's belly until she reached her thigh. The tickling vibrations over her body made Shiena shudder in anticipation of what was to come. Otoya stopped before reaching Shiena's sex, her grin only growing wider. She could feel how eager her girlfriend was, how much she was craving to be touched there. Her pussy was dripping cum down her thighs. Otoya decided to satisfy her carnal need and pressed the toy on her clit hard.

Shiena immediately moaned loudly, almost like she was screaming. Ah, music to Otoya's ears. When she pulled the vibrator back, Shiena was gasping deeply. Before she could even catch her breath, Otoya pressed it against her again. After a moment, she released it, and then pushed it in once more. Shiena was twitching and hardily panting through her gag, almost looking like she was in pain. Otoya grinned at the thought and repeated the cycle again, and once more after that- never the same amount of time each round so that Shiena wouldn't get used to it. She was moaning powerfully and quite loudly in spite of the gag.

An idea entered Otoya's mind. Yes, something she could do to make herself pleased like she hadn't ever done with Shiena. In the meantime, she pushed the egg into Shiena's slit- eliciting, of course, another deep moan of satisfaction from her. While she was busy with that, Otoya grabbed a special something from that case of hers- a pair of noise-cancelling headphones. Quickly, she fitted them onto her oh-so-willing girlfriend.

"Shiena-chan, can you hear me?" she asked playfully.

Her girlfriend didn't seem to respond, but Otoya wanted to be sure.

"I'm going to kill you, Shiena," she said coldly.

There was no specific reaction of fear coming from Shiena, and she didn't snap her fingers to show that she wanted to stop, either. Looks like she really was deaf.

Otoya beamed with satisfaction as she rose up and sat on the bed, enjoying the view of Shiena desperately wriggling on the floor while moaning.

This sight was truly arousing. Otoya could feel her own cunt getting wet. She pulled off her shirt and started to fondle her breasts. She groped them and played with her nipples as she continued to watch Shiena on the floor. Her girlfriend was squirming- moaning from pleasure and her legs shaking. It was cute how helpless she was, and above all, it was hot. While she groped herself, her other hand dove lower. She slipped it in her panties and started tenderly rubbing her pussy. Touching her swollen clit forced out gasps and involuntary panting from her. She never felt so excited just by touching herself before. Her sex was all wet and warm right now thanks to Shiena. She continued to masturbate at the sight of her girlfriend shifting around on the floor in such a pitiful yet erotic way. Ah, the things she would like to do to her…

… But what was stopping her? Shiena was at her mercy right now- she couldn't do anything to stop her. Touching herself wasn't enough, no, she _needed_ Shiena. She needed to fuck her.

Otoya rose up, dropping her skirt and panties, and descended upon her girlfriend. She sat close to her, quickly opening Shiena's legs and pressing their pussies together forcefully. Otoya could feel a faint vibration on her sex when she pushed against her, their clits rubbing against each other all the while. Shiena was moaning louder through her gag, exciting Otoya just as much. Shiena was deprived from her senses and her freedom- all she could do now was feel. It made Otoya feel so powerful, and she was taking great pleasure in completely dominating Shiena. It reminded her of when she fucked her victims, whether they wanted it or not, before brutally killing them.

"Shiena, I love this! I feels like I'm raping you! It's just like when I raped all those women! But you… you want this. What a slut you are. It just makes me want to fuck you even harder and utterly violate you! You're mine to take whenever I want- you belong to me. If I want to rape you, I can, if I want to cut you, I can, and if I want to kill you, I can too! Ah, fuck, I love you so much!"

Otoya was moving harder and faster, groping Shiena's all over. Hers, it was all hers. Their clits were hard and giving each other love- their pussies dripping wet and their cum mixing together. Otoya was moaning with no restraint, only focusing on her lustful desire and the wonderful feeling on her sex. Shiena suddenly started convulsing and let out a powerful moan, her muscles all tensing up. Just as quickly as it started, it ended, and she went completely limp. A lovely orgasm, indeed, but it didn't mean Otoya would stop. She wouldn't stop until she came, too. Feeling she was close, she ramped up the pace, feeling the pleasant pressure in her hips growing and growing.

"Mhhhh… Shiena… I-I'm about… to come… oh god- ahhhh!"

Otoya threw forth one last thrust with her hips came, the sweet pleasure of an orgasm overtaking her entire body. She nearly screamed in doing so, her moans strong and loud. Euphoria overtook her- pleasant, relaxing euphoria that made her feel like she could just lay down and instantly fall asleep. But she knew it wasn't over. She sighed and steadied her panting to catch her breath, pulling the vibrator from Shiena's sex and switching it off. Shiena still laid there, unresponsive, though.

A little bit concerned, Otoya softly pulled off Shiena's headphones, untying her blindfold, unlocking her handcuffs and unclipping her gag while she was at it.

"Shiena-chan?"

No response. The brunette was heaving and gasping on the floor, shivering. Well, at least she was clearly physically okay. Otoya slipped her arms under Shiena and rose up, carrying her to bed. She laid close next to her and pulled the blanket over them, gently petting Shiena's head and stroking her hair.

"Shhh, it's okay Shiena-chan. It's over now. You're safe now, with me."

Otoya started caressing Shiena's arms and kissing over her face- but before she could do any more, Shiena turned and wrapped her arms around Otoya's waist, snuggling against her closely.

"O-Otoya… I love you."

It must have felt odd and contradictory to say those words to a serial killer, but yet, she still felt great satisfaction in hearing it and couldn't help but smirk.

"I love you too."

Otoya hugged Shiena tight and rubbed her back, cuddling together with her under the blanket. It was a peaceful and relaxing moment after the intense sex they had. Otoya really enjoyed it, but she knew she may have went too far this time. She made a mental note to give Shiena a bit of a break and work on being particularly soft and kind with her so she can eventually do it again. It was all an investment for her own pleasure.

She heard a soft snore coming from Shiena and gave her one last kiss on her forehead before closing her eyes, falling asleep in turn.

* * *

 **Well, I hope you enjoyed this, and thanks for reading!**


End file.
